Moonlight
Duane Poole |release=November 29, 2008 |runtime=1 hour, 25 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=DVD Digital}} is a Hallmark Channel original movie, starring , and , and executive produced by Craig Anderson, that premiered on November 29, 2008. Synopsis Holly Crosby is the daughter of Nick Crosby, the owner of Santaville, an amusement park focusing on Christmas, open 365 days a year. Fed up with being second fiddle to her father, who is devoted to the amusement park with all of his heart and soul, she leaves him in her teenage years. Years later, she is a successful businesswoman in the big city who is devoted to her work, but she does not have a social life. A few weeks before Christmas, she receives a call from Peter, her father's employee, informing her he was injured in a sleighing accident. Although she is estranged from her father, she immediately packs her bags and heads back to Santaville. Holly does not plan on staying more than a few days. Her father, however, is delighted by her arrival and is enthusiastic about spending Christmas with her. This upsets Peter, who notices Holly's coldness and her apparent lack of interest in Christmas. Holly soon learns that Peter is the boy she met as a teenager in her father's gift shop, and that she inspired his interest in The Nutcracker. She is shocked to discover her father is near bankruptcy and that he may lose Santaville. She tries to prevent this, and although she has trouble arranging the needed financing, she softens up in the process, grows closer to Peter, and remembers the true meaning of Christmas. During Holly's stay at Santaville, she meets Ben Richards, a seemingly friendly financial adviser who decides to help her save her father's home and business. This makes Peter jealous, who has secretly fallen in love with Holly. She and Ben help Nick get a silent partner, but Nick is not interested. Upset and angry with him, Holly confronts him with being the second fiddle. He explains that he has trouble dealing with her mother's death and he has thrown himself completely into his work to avoid dealing with his grief. Eventually they reconcile and Nick finally allows her to help him. Holly convinces Nick to sign a partnership with Ben, but she soon learns that Ben was only interested in Nick's money and that he tried to set him up. Realizing they will have to come up with $50,000 to save Santaville, the Crosbys start a nationwide promotion for the amusement park. Although a lot of people come to visit the park, it proves not to be enough to save Santaville. Through a selfless gesture, Peter saves the day by selling the Nutcracker carvings, which he hand-carved as his hobby, for a large commission. Nick kisses Ginny, a devoted employee who has been secretly in love with him for several years. In a voice-over, Holly announces that she has married Peter and that she is expecting to have his baby. Cast External links * Category:Movies Category:2008 releases Category:Originally aired on Hallmark Channel Category:Romance movies Category:Drama movies